deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku VS Superman 2/@comment-24152851-20151130070710/@comment-25037311-20151130122655
As much as I hate to say it Superman is still superior. Alot of anime fans don't realize just how powerful Superman is. Superman can easily move the Earth(literally) and has actually held a black hole(which is vastly more impressive) in his hand. He benched the weight of the Earth for five days without having the Sun to power him up. Superman is actually so much stronger than Goku that it isn't even funny. Superman has also survived multiple Supernovas to the face. Goku on the other hand dies from a planet exploding. Even if he DOES get yet another Super Saiyan Form there's still no sense in making another video of them fighting. I love Goku but no amount of Super Saiyan multipliers will ever put him on par with Superman. He's horrifically outmatched against Superman. Superman's much faster, physically stronger, and has the durability to deal with his attacks. Darkseid can wipe beings from existence with his Omega Beams. And he's technically a god as well. He's easily more powerful than anybody Goku has ever faced except for maybe Beerus and Whis. Same can be said about Doomsday. Also, Cell killed Goku with self-destruction. Superman would have easily been able to tank that. He's survived much worse. Superman also killed an army of Doomsday clones with just his heat vision. In terms of physical strength, Goku is not even half as strong as Superman. And durability goes to Superman again because he's survived things that Goku has been shown to be killed by. And has survived things way beyond that too even. In terms of energy output, they're both ridiculously strong. But even if Goku can put out more power than Superman, it'd never be enough to kill him. Speed? Goku has Instant Transmission but that requires concentration. Goku's speed might be faster than light, but Superman has been shown to fly many times faster than the speed of light(and yes, he can fight at those speeds too). Let's say I was generous and said Goku was on par in terms of speed with Superman. In the end, Goku has nothing in his bag of tricks that could kill Superman. Superman just needs to outlast him(and yes, he can). Goku's most powerful attacks do tire him quickly and Supes would be able to tank it all. The fact is, Superman is just that durable. Superman has destroyed a moon(not our moon) just by punching it. And he's (again I have to say this) tanked a supernova. The force behind that is unimaginably larger than any planet busting technique seen in DBZ as shown by how easily the sun was able to kill Baby when Super Saiyan 4 Goku struggled against him. Goku hasn't been shown to be able to move planets around or bench them. In his base state, Goku struggled with much less than 100 tons. Let's pretend Goku could lift 1,000,000 tons in his base state(which he has shown to be unable to do). Super Saiyan 4 gives his base state a multiply of 4000. (50 for SS1, 2 for SS2, 4 for SS3, 10 for SS4) That still only puts him at 4 billion tons. Supes wouldn't break a sweat with that amount of weight. 6 sextillion >>>> 4 billion. There's no foundation for Goku being as physically strong as Superman. Unfortunately for Goku, he doesn't have a speed advantage either. Superman moves several times the speed of light and can fight at those speeds. Even if Goku was as fast as him, he doesn't have any strength advantage whatsoever. And I learned that Superman actually usually holds back in nearly every single fight he's in. His comics wouldn't be interesting if he flew to the Sun to charge up and then came down to obliterate his enemies by backhanding them into oblivion. Nobody would read Superman comics if he just simply one-shotted everyone. Also, Superman can lift pyramids, move planets, moved giant gears that dwarf the Earth, and benched the Earth's wait for five days without a recharge. Goku is a lot cooler as a character and I DO like him just a bit more than Superman but Superman is just ridiculous in terms of strength and speed. And the ending of both the Death Battle videos state it perfectly, Superman has no limits but Goku is all about breaking his own limits. And even if you neglect the black hole feat, and the fact that Superman has fought more powerful beings than Goku has such as the 5th Dimensional Imps and Beyond Universal Level villains like Mandrakk Superman still has more impressive feats. Moving planets on multiple occasions? Check. Surviving the most powerful observed universal phenomena? Check. Benching the Earth's weight for five days without the help of the Sun? Check. Moving faster than the speed of light? Check. Superman is many times physically stronger than Goku. He's also a hell of a lot more durable. Mathematically, Goku is incapable of matching Superman. Even if Goku could put out more energy and if he was faster than Supes as well, he'd still be out of luck. In base form, Goku can't even lift 1000 tons. He struggles with only 40 which is not even the weight of a blue whale. Even if we pretended that 4000 tons was the limit of his strength, he'd still max out at 4 million tons with Super Saiyan 4. Not even 1% of Superman's strength. Then there's durability. An exploding planet is enough to kill Goku even at Super Saiyan 1. With the multipliers of his other transformations, that would never be enough to equal the power of even one Sun. (which Superman can survive and has survived easily).